


Ineffable Element

by ineffable_copper



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_copper/pseuds/ineffable_copper
Summary: На пятый день появилось Вето. Задул ветер, всколыхнув зелень лесов и волны рек. И в шелесте каждой травинки, в шуршании горных рек, — во всем и вся слышалась воля Верховной. Никогда больше не могли аквентум и фламматер коснуться друг друга, не телами, но душами. Не было боле мира среди чародеев. И лишь истинное единение способно было возродить фламматера. Однако из-за распри оказалось оно невозможным.И на седьмой день встало солнце. Но боле не грело оно детей своих.





	1. 0.1 «Как всё начиналось»

Темная безоблачная ночь спускалась на границу между двумя мирами. В тишине шелестели дрожащие растения, мерцали искры в языкастых факелах, вздыхал ветер и в отдалении негромко журчал фонтан. Всё замирало в ожидании таинства.

Такая ночь бывает раз в несколько тысяч лет, и редко она сулит что-то хорошее мирам по обе стороны от границы. Вот и сейчас всё живое смолкло и, затаившись, выжидало.

Внезапно небольшой садик перестал быть пустынным. Из замшелой деревянной арки напротив фонтана вышел осанистый мужчина, поправляя рукава нежно-голубого одеяния и осматриваясь. Он скривился, не обнаружив никого, вгляделся во вторую, абсолютно пустующую, неприветливо мерцающую факелами, арку напротив, за фонтаном; метнул взгляд на часы, вздохнул и, заложив руки за спину, замер.

С появлением гостя фонтан зажурчал живее, а ветер задул смелее. Ночная свежесть окутала каждый обозримый уголок садика, и мужчина умиротворенно вздохнул. Обойдя вокруг фонтана и проведя рукой по холодному каменному борту, он вновь взял причудливые часы, висящие на шее, в свою широкую ладонь и взглянул на их поверхность.

Это был аккуратный золотой круг, защищённый алмазным «стеклом», с тремя стрелками и тремя циферблатами. Самый большой из них яркой белой полосой шёл по кайме и отвечал за двенадцать часов, средний, фиолетовый, — за двенадцать месяцев, а самый малый, голубой — за двенадцать знаков зодиака. При том два последних кольца располагались относительно друг друга так, что каждый знак зодиака оказывался напротив нужного временного промежутка. Под двенадцатью часами, ближе к центру всего циферблата, располагалось отверстие, сквозь которое проглядывали цифры и мелкие шестеренки. Цифры обозначали дату. Напротив же них, над шестью часами, можно было заметить точно такое же отверстие, с той лишь разницей, что вместо цифр там периодически сменялись латинские буквы. Их следовало толковать как символы планет Солнечной системы, и тот, что появлялся на поверхности, являл собой самую сильную в данный момент времени. С правого боку часов имелась небольшая выемка, к которой мужчина уже было потянулся, но в последний момент лишь коснулся её ногтем большого пальца правой руки, словно передумывая.

Он с наслаждением вдохнул аромат зелени, но тут же поморщился. В воздухе витал едва уловимый запах гари. Мужчина прикрыл глаза. Внезапно пламя в факелах взметнулось, все растения затрещали и затряслись, а затем пожухли. Одной случайной искры хватило, чтобы всё кругом запылало. Пожар занялся быстро, мгновенно стало жарко и всполохи жадного огня заиграли в отражении, тревожа гладь фонтана. Мужчина приблизился к чужой арке, стоически игнорируя усиливающийся запах гари и копоти вокруг. Ждать долго не пришлось. Неспешно шагая, из пылающего проема (вся стена и, соответственно, сама арка, были увиты колючим плющом, который теперь прогорал и чадил, огненными жилами украшая каменную кладку) вышла невысокая женщина, кутаясь в чёрный балахон. Смоляные волосы её находились в беспорядке, на скулах пролегали шрамы от ожогов, а взгляд мерцал презрением и алчностью, так свойственной всем адептам огня.

— Приветствую тебя, Гавриил, — чётко и громко произнесла женщина, приподнимая ладонь. Несколько серебряных колец сверкнули на её пальцах, поймав отблески огня. Пламя вокруг взметнулось в бешеном экстазе и обдало двоих новой волной ужасного жара.

Мужчина, более не в состоянии терпеть, выдохнул и резко хлопнул в ладоши, тут погружая их в бесконечную тьму. Впрочем, через пару секунд она рассеялась тусклым блеском мириад рассыпавшихся кругом звёзд и далеким светом разноцветных галактик. Теперь они оба стояли на голой каменной поверхности, зависшей в бескрайнем холодном космосе. За спиной каждого была каменная арка. Фонтан обратился огромными металлическими весами, чаши которых — золотая и серебряная — пребывали в покое.

— Ты опоздала, Вельзевул, — недовольно отметил Гавриил, закладывая руки за спину, — пора бы уже завести часы, как подобает приличному чародею.

— Если ты уже успел забыть, то те самые часы ты подарил — а если быть точной: швырнул, — мне в нашу последнюю встречу, сраный педант. Так что нет, это ты пришёл раньше, — скривилась женщина, доставая из-за пазухи точно такое же устройство, сделанное из серебра. Гавриил досадливо скрипнул зубами: Вельзевул действительно объявилась тютелька в тютельку.

— Ну, знаешь ли, я не привык запоминать всякие мелочи, вроде этой, — чародей демонстративно пожал плечами, чуть вздергивая подбородок. Он искренне старался не подавать виду, что нарочно затронул тему часов: ему было интересно, использует ли Вельзевул подарок.

— Выгони ветер из головы, склеротик, — закатила глаза фламматер, быстрым движением поправляя волосы. Гавриил тут же неосознанно повторил этот жест.

— Но хотя бы можно было без вот этого, — мужчина разом растерял свою холодность, обводя пространство вокруг себя руками, — Верховная Чародейка не для того создавала это место, чтоб ты им игралась, как хотела, — после этих слов Гавриил скрестил руки на груди. Его визави сделала то же самое.

— Да откуда тебе знать, что именно задумывала верховная чародейка, жалкий водяной, — последний два слова Вельзевул выдала с явным насмешливым презрением: все не понаслышке знали о болезненном самолюбии аквентумов.

Может быть, так странно лёг свет от далеких мерцающих звёзд, а может и нет, но чародейка со странным восторгом заметила, как дёрнулся глаз Гавриила. Мужчина уже набирал воздуха в грудь, явно чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, но тут все стрелки на обоих часах, щёлкнув шестеренками, выстроились в одну ровную линию, указующую на двенадцать часов; прямо над головами чародеев что-то ослепительно сверкнуло, и оба, даже не задумываясь, выкрикнули, вскидывая вверх руки:

— Vitae!

— Mortem!

Тут же над ними, наслаиваясь друг на друга, образовались два защитных полупрозрачных купола: яркий красный и глубокий синий. Мерцая вместе, они отдавали фиолетовым. Оба чародея решили не акцентировать внимание на том, что при необходимости, площади каждого из куполов хватило бы, чтобы укрыть их двоих.

Однако вопреки ожиданиям, странный светящийся шар, появившийся из вспышки, легко преодолел оба заклятия, попутно рассеивая их. Он медленно опускался вниз, переливаясь и ослепляя белизной. Наконец, когда сфера коснулась поверхности камня, она тут же обратилась в кусочек обгорелого пергамента с чёрными буквами на нем.

— Послание Верховной, — тупо смотря на листок, выговорил Гавриил, сглатывая.

— Послание Верховной, — заторможенно кивнула Вельзевул, неотрывно глядя на пергамент.

Взгляды чародеев встретились. Оба заметно волновались и тяжело дышали. Но с мест не двигались.

— Ты… давай ты, — прокашлявшись, махнул рукой Гавриил, полувопросительно глядя на Вельзевул. Та чуть приподняла брови, но затем решительно кивнула и подошла к посланию.

Присев на корточки и аккуратно подняв пергамент цепкими пальчиками, чародейка распрямилась, глубоко вдохнула и зачитала четким негромким голосом:

— На конец Весеннего равноденствия, в чёрной церкви в сердце владений когтистого фламматера и его союзной стихии, в полночь, когда вода обратится огнём, а все семь планет встанут в ряд, в мир придёт Асцедент, посланник самой Вселенной, и от рождения будет он наделён лишь двумя стихиями. Но ровно через одиннадцать лет, в то же время, небо пошлёт ему два крыла Ночи и два крыла Дня и одарит двумя оставшимися элементами силы, — Вельзевул в смятении подняла взгляд на слегка побледневшего Гавриила, но тот лишь мотнул головой, призывая продолжить. Чародейка склонила голову, — и придёт он в этот мир, и решит долгий спор между двумя сторонами, ломая Вето.

Воцарилось молчание. Они не смотрели друг другу в глаза, каждый пытался выглядеть отрешённым, но всё было напрасно. Послание оказалось не то чтобы размытым, но смысл, который оно несло в себе, где-то в глубине ужасал обоих. Чародеи одновременно бросили взгляды на весы. Те стояли, как стояли, когда только возникли здесь, вместе с сотворением этого места, и отражали баланс магии во Вселенной. И видимо, настало время, когда одна из чаш должна не то что накрениться, но перестать существовать.

— Листок всего один и… — Вельзевул первая нарушила тишину, бестолково вертя в руках кусочек пергамента и поглаживая его по обгоревшему боку.

— Ничего, давай сюда, — Гавриил достал из-за пазухи листок и перо, заколдованное на вечное письмо, и быстро перенёс текст. Затем убрал всё обратно и протянул пергамент чародейке, та уже достала часы и теперь надавила на выемку сбоку.

Циферблат открылся, и взору обоих предстали тихонько шуршащие тонкие шестеренки по краям и маленькая движущаяся модель Солнечной системы внутри. От неё исходил мягкий тёплый свет, и оба склонились ближе, всматриваясь.

— Это будет через сто лет, — тихо произнесла Вельзевул, захлопывая часы и пряча их вместе с пророчеством куда-то за пазуху. Наконец чародеи вновь взглянули друг другу в глаза.

— Значит, сама Вселенная одобряет нашу войну, — внезапно просиял Гавриил и хлопнул в ладоши, холодно улыбаясь. Вельзевул тут же подхватила его настрой:

— Да, да, так и есть. А я давно говорила, что пора уже разорвать это дурацкое перемирие, — чародейка усмехнулась, заметив, как дрогнули губы аквентума, — так что, повоюем?

С этими словами Вельзевул протянула вперёд свою ладонь, которую тут же объяло голубое яркое пламя. Гавриил, не медля, протянул в ответ собственную, увитую тонкими изящными струями кристальной воды. Крепкое рукопожатие отозвалось лёгким покалыванием в их пальцах и теплом под рёбрами. Ленты воды и пламенные всполохи окутали их от кончиков пальцев до запястий, скрепляя договор. Чародеи, верховные генералы своих грозных армий, глядели друг другу в глаза, словно пытаясь прочесть мысли, залезть в самое нутро. Взгляд Гавриила был отрешённым, далеким, а зрачки Вельзевул сумрачно мерцали масляным подозрением. Часы щелкнули, оповестив о том, что сегодня, в пятнадцать минут первого, в пятницу, тринадцатого, в холодную мартовскую ночь, две стороны вновь развязали войну, получив на это разрешение самой Вселенной.

Наконец рукопожатие распалось само собой. Гавриил разминал руку, сжимая и разжимая кулак, а Вельзевул трясла пальцами, иногда потирая их друг об друга.

— Что ж, можете раскраивать свои белые балахоны на флаги, — высокомерно усмехнулась фламматер и, не оборачиваясь, лёгким пасом двух пальцев зажгла факелы на своей арке. Плющ тут же заструился по ней вновь, показывая, что путь открыт.

— А вы копайте поглубже, жалкие крысы, может тогда выжившим и будет куда бежать, — губы Гавриила растянулись в холодной вежливой улыбке, в то время как взгляд блеснул яростью. Он сжал руку в кулак, и маленькие фонтанчики на его арке забили с нехарактерной для них силой, а ветер засвистел во многочисленных пустотах камня, приглашая идти.

Чародеи больше не сказали друг другу ни слова, лишь пятясь, не отрывая друг от друга взглядов, шагнули в собственные арки, исчезая в окутывающих их клубах тьмы.

Отсчёт пошёл.


	2. 1.1 «Но, вообще-то, начиналось всё немного не так, pt. 1»

Они сошлись. Волна и камень,  
Стихи и проза, лед и пламень  
Не столь различны меж собой.  
Сперва взаимной разнотой  
Они друг другу были скучны;  
Потом понравились; потом  
Съезжались каждый день верхом  
И скоро стали неразлучны.

Что ж, если говорить начистоту, история эта началась немного раньше, чем Вельзевул и Гавриил получились послание Верховной и расторгли вынужденное перемирие.

Хотя, конечно, «немного» — понятие относительное, тем более в этом мире. Так, например, один колдун попросил у человека, жившего по соседству, ненадолго одолжить ему котёл. Вообразите себе лицо этого соседа, когда незадачливый чародей объявился на его пороге через пять лет с котлом и искренней благодарностью. Впрочем, не то чтобы мужчина оказался сильно удивлён: колдун этот был змеюка редкостная; хитрая рыжая гадина, как называли его рано или поздно в любой деревне, где он когда-либо объявлялся. Он почти всегда получал то, чего хотел, имея невероятный дипломатический дар убеждения, не совсем обычную (и даже не уродливую) внешность, щепотку магической удачи и, в самых крайних случаях, пару огненных искр на кончиках пальцев. Лишь две вещи мешали ему в длинной и далеко не беззаботной жизни: лень и безразличие. Хотя последняя, в большинстве случаев, вытекала из первой. Чтоб вы понимали, этот колдун, отвоевав у аквентумов стратегически важный горный пик, от которого зависела судьба ближайшего десятилетия, поручил своей коллеге, прибывшей с подкреплением, — уже после того, как сражение было выиграно, — водрузить флаг вместо него. Именно так Вельзевул стала верховным генералом. И не то чтобы колдун особо сетовал на это: ему, как и почти всегда, было все равно и даже немного радостно — одной из самых ненавистных вещей для него была ответственность. Существовала, на самом-то деле, и третья «вещь», но её колдун признавать отказывался и вообще с такими предположениями к нему лучше было не подходить.

Однако мы немного отвлеклись. Итак, в нашем случае, «немного раньше» следует трактовать как примерно сто лет назад, когда тот самый рыжий колдун сидел за столом в таверне и медленно попивал кое-что очень крепкое из своего медного стакана. Будучи фламматером, он мог протрезветь, когда пожелает, лишь призвав огонь гореть пожарче в собственных сосудах. После того инцидента на Пике Раздора, как его окрестила Вельзевул, колдун предпочёл отойти от активных военных действий, подавшись в шпионаж и, в некотором роде, партизанство, что при его данных и навыках не было особой проблемой. И всё продвигалось довольно успешно, пока не появилась одна небольшая проблемка. Впрочем, правильнее сказать, относительно небольшая проблемка. Его действия перестали давать результат десять лет назад. Колдун долго не мог понять, что именно он упускает, пока лет через пять не дошёл до очевидного: где-то здесь промышляет его коллега по ремеслу и враг по натуре. В одном лице, разумеется. И вот теперь, сидя в таверне и допивая уже третью бутылку странной ядреной смеси, колдун пристально наблюдал за тем самым вражеским коллегой поверх темных стёкол очков (этот аксессуар не имел особо смысла, просто фламматер считал его довольно симпатичным). Впрочем, года три назад чародей начал подозревать, что не он один тут наблюдает за своим вражеским коллегой.

Наконец допив свою бутылку, очевидно, дорогого вина, объект его слежки встал и, поправив рукав своего бежевого холщового плаща, двинулся к чёрному выходу из таверны. Колдун, немного повременив, проследовал за ним.

Убивать аквентума чародей не собирался: намахался уже мечом и клинком в своё время. Да и убивать кого-то с такими очаровательными белоснежными кудряшками было, по его мнению, истинным преступлением. Провести переговоры, может, припугнуть чем-нибудь. Будучи самоуверенным, как и все фламматеры, чародей считал, что это будет не сложно: на первый (как, вообще-то, на второй и даже десятый) взгляд противник казался податливым, мягким, легко устранимым и в целом слишком наивным, милым и добродушным для такой работы (последние три факта чародей открыл для себя случайно, в процессе слежки, и до сих пор не особо понимал, что они делают в этом списке и почему вызывают у него какое-то дурацкое подобие улыбки).

Перекинувшись при помощи мысленного заклинания в своё змеиное обличье, колдун незаметной тенью следовал за своей целью, петляя коридорами подземелий, в которые как раз-таки вёл чёрный ход. Аквентум пару раз оборачивался, нервно осматриваясь, но, так никого и не заметив, двигался дальше. Фламматер усмехался про себя подобной невнимательности, не зная, куда приведёт его эта слежка, но ожидая чего-то особенного. Что ж, как он понял позже: ожидая не зря.

Чужие шаги эхом отражались от стен, где-то в глубине капала вода со сталактитов, а тьму разгонял только созданный аквентумом светящийся синеватый туман, клубящийся в небольшом пузыре, который парил над плечом чародея. Фламматера же общая влажность и сырость этого места угнетала, а свистящий кругом ветер заставлял нервно высовывать язык гораздо чаще, чем это требовалось.

Впереди показался тусклый свет, который по мере того, как они приближались, принимал очертания выхода. На улице была глубокая ночь, диск луны скрывало темное покрывало синих туч, и преследователь немного ускорился, боясь в перспективе потерять свою цель. Аквентум, приблизившись к выходу из пещеры, поднялся по ступенькам и, отряхиваясь, быстро вышел, свернув куда-то направо. Колдун поспешил за ним, не торопясь перекидываться обратно в человеческую форму.

Но как только он, преодолев ступеньки, выполз из пещеры на открывшуюся впереди зеленую поляну, что-то хлопнуло над ним, ослепив неожиданной вспышкой, несколько обжигающе холодных капель упали ему на голову, и колдун почувствовал, как против собственной воли, под звук чьего-то голоса, уверено проговаривающего заклинание, начинает обращаться в свою привычную форму. Наконец всё прекратилось; фламматер, закрыв глаза, ощутил сильнейший порыв ветра и обнаружил себя прижатым спиной к плоской скале, с опущенными вдоль тела руками и остриём меча (судя по энергетике — зачарованного и воздухом, и водой) у горла. Прекратив часто моргать от болезненных ощущений во всем теле, колдун наконец сумел полностью открыть глаза и уставился на чародея перед собой. Вновь задул угрожающий по силе ветер, отдаленно гудя в хвойном лесу неподалёку, и из-за облаков показалась луна, светя в спину аквентуму, серебря его белоснежные крылья и вплетаясь в кудряшки, делая их подобными нимбу. Грозное выражение его лица, широко распахнутые крылья и в целом боевая поза, — всё говорило о том, что в большинстве своих характеристик фламматер ужасно ошибался. Никакой аквентум не наивный, не податливый, не мягкий и уж точно не легко устранимый. Но очаровательный. Да, однозначно. Голубые глаза его в обрамлении светлых ресниц воссияли праведным гневом да так, что фламматер от неожиданности вжался в стену, а очки его съехали на нос. И тут он вспомнил. Он видел этого чародея, просто очень и очень давно: на переговорах, ещё до войны (далеко не все вообще помнят, что когда-то там были какие-то там переговоры). Он стоял по правую руку от генерала Гавриила и уже тогда показался фламматеру довольно милым. И как можно забыть такого несуразного аквентума? Точно, имя ещё у него было какое-то дурацкое, трудновыговариваемое. Его колдун, естественно, не запомнил. Кажется, что-то на А.

— Ангел, — на выдохе произнёс фламматер и тонко усмехнулся, касаясь лезвия двумя пальцами, тут же отдергивая руку, когда вокруг клинка заструились тонкие водяные ленты, — ты бы это убрал, поранишься ещё.

— Моё имя Азирафель, — слегка уязвлённого произнёс аквентум, игнорируя колкость, не опуская оружия, — мог бы и выяснить за три года слежки, Кровлей.

— Кроули, — машинально поморщился фламматер, осторожно поправляя очки, скрывая от аквентума блестящие карие глаза, — я сменил его, моё имя, — а затем обворожительно улыбнулся, — очень приятно, Азирафель, пожал бы руку, но, боюсь, ты не оценишь, — растягивая слова, усмехнулся чародей, чуть склоняя голову, — и да, не три, а пять. Пять лет я слежу за тобой. А теперь будь добр, убери эту штуку от моей глотки, — он вежливо скривился в попытке улыбнуться и нервным движением вскинул руки, указывая длинными пальцами на острие у своего горла, и вместе с тем незаметным движением указательного и среднего заставил прорастать не особо толстые вьющиеся стебельки у щиколоток аквентума, — никуда я от тебя не убегу.

— Ты, хитрая гадина, как я могу верить тебе? — сощурился Азирафель, поднося лезвие чуть ближе. Фламматер вжался затылком в камень, морщась от того, как впивается в него шероховатая поверхность каждой своей острой неровностью. Даже мягкие рыжие кудри, ниспадающие до лопаток, не спасали. Тем временем стебельки уже незаметно обвивали чужие щиколотки, не касаясь, окутывая неширокими кольцами.

— Даю тебе своё хитрое гадское слово, — недовольно скривился Кроули, которого уже начинало раздражать собственное бессилие, — всё, давай, прекращай, поговорим, как партизан с партизаном.

Азирафель недоверчиво уставился на него, но затем всё же сложил крылья за спиной и медленно опустил меч. Фламматер только этого и ждал. Он молниеносно откинул полу своего чёрного балахона, вынимая из ножен с характерным звуком меч, ярко запылавший в ночной тьме, сжимая вторую руку в кулак. Стебли плотно обвили чужие щиколотки, пригвоздив к земле. Однако порыв воздуха вновь впечатал его в камень, выбивая тяжелый выдох из легких и дезориентируя на пару мгновений. Аквентум по инерции дернулся к противнику, но помешали стебли, и он чуть было не упал, однако в последний момент удержал равновесие, чтобы затем быстрым пасом руки заставить отогнуться зачарованные лезвия, расположенные на сапогах аккурат в районе щиколоток. Плавали, знаем: растения, незаметно обвивающие чужие ноги — любимая фишка фламматеров. Стебли порвались, опадая. Кроули не мог видеть этого, но ощутил, как разрушилось собственное заклинание, и, рыкнув, кинулся в атаку.

Азирафаэль оказался достойным противником. В битве с таким обычно как-то не до каста сложных заклинаний, а трата сил на простые, очевидно, бесполезна. Поэтому приходилось атаковать и уклоняться. Искры летели в разные стороны, поле битвы то и дело заливал их тусклый свет. В какой-то момент чародеи вновь разошлись, двигаясь по кругу и не спуская друг с друга глаз. Кроули внимательно вглядывался в лицо напротив, думая, что же его так смущает. Было же что-то, что-то в его блестящих зрачках. И внезапно Кроули понял. Понял такую простую и очевидную вещь, что чуть не рассмеялся.

— Стой, — он внезапно замер, замер и Азирафель, — ты же… ты же не хочешь со мной драться, — скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая, растягивая слова, произнёс Кроули, недоверчиво покачал головой и всё-таки рассмеялся, когда увидел выражение лица противника. Пораженно усмехнулся, немного опуская меч. Аквентум напротив замялся; виноватая тень пробежала по его лицу, а затем вернулась, чтобы обосноваться там как следует*. Он также опустил клинок остриём вниз.

— Вообще-то, да, я шёл просто поговорить, — сдался чародей наконец и вздохнул, опуская плечи.

— Типа, про погоду что ли побеседовать? — Грубо съязвил Кроули, взмахнув мечом, — поэтому перья свои распушил и дрянь эту из ножен вытащил?

— Весьма неуважительно по отношению ко мне и, кхм, моему оружию, — неприязненно скривился аквентум, сохраняя такое выражение лица, будто чародей напротив — просто маленькая раздражающая нелепость, вроде камушка, попавшего в сапог при ходьбе.

— Извините, ваше Зефирное Сиятельство, — Кроули изогнулся в издевательском поклоне, заставив Азирафеля стушеваться. А затем распрямился и серьёзно произнёс, — я на самом деле тоже полз сюда, чтобы быстренько всё решить и в перспективе вытурить тебя надолго и с позором, — на этих словах Азирафель вскинулся, но фламматер тут же поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, — однако я немного, — он поморщился, — неподрасчитал.

Аквентум просиял, но быстро собрался под саркастичным взглядом Кроули.

— Так и… что теперь?

— Ну, понимаешь, — фламматер решился и сунул меч обратно в ножны — это ангельское создание явно хотело драки не больше него самого. Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей, Азирафель, поколебавшись, со вздохом сделал то же, что противник. Они стояли на расстоянии двух метров друг от друга, — мы, ну, знаешь, как бы это сказать, — Кроули неопределенно взмахнул руками, — мы работаем в этой глуши, горбатимся, а в итоге что? — Аквентум осторожно приподнял светлые брови в немом вопросе, — А в итоге просто нейтрализуем друг друга! — Он развёл руками, как бы завершая свой сумбурный монолог.

— Ты так говоришь, будто имеешь решение для ситуаций, подобных… наш… этой, — непонятливо нахмурился Азирафель, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и отряхивая рукава.

— Нет, обычно я просто прихожу, смотрю и побеждаю, но, — Кроули покрутил кистями, разминая их, — в нашей ситуации так не выйдет. И я подумал, ну, мы могли бы, знаешь, — он запрокинул голову, с шипением выдыхая, а затем резко взглянул в глаза Азирафелю и тяжело выговорил, — договориться.

Воцарилась тишина, только ветер отдаленно шумел в кронах вечнозеленых елей и шуршали в траве ночные обитатели. Луна поспешила вновь скрыться за тучами. По мере того, как свирепели холодный порывы, замешательство на лице Азирафеля усиливалось. Фламматер ощутил прилив чужой магии. Это его встревожило, но Кроули быстро подобрался, стараясь не поддаваться испугу. Вообще-то, он был отличным дипломатом, действительно, но в случае с этим аквентумом все его навыки внезапно теряли свою ценность.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что и кому пытаешься предложить? — Наконец тихо произнёс аквентум, приподнимая брови. Ветер загудел в ветвях отчетливее.

— Ну разумеется, — раздраженно фыркнул Кроули и тут же развёл руками, — я предлагаю тебе облегчить работу, а ты даже послушать меня не хочешь!

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, — нервно выдохнул Азирафель, отступая назад, нащупывая рукоять меча и с характерным предупреждающим звоном вынимая его, — ты просто отвратительный злодей, — он направил острие меча на Кроули, который с досадой запрокинул голову, шипяще выругавшись, и поднял согнутые в локтях руки, глядя на аквентума, — не ходи за мной больше, даже не вздумай, — Азирафель взмахнул мечом, пятясь назад.

— Да не больно-то и хотелось, — раздраженно отмахнулся Кроули, а затем, зажмурившись, перекинулся в змею. Азирафель распахнул белоснежные крылья, поднимая такой сильный ветер, что пригнулась трава на поляне, и взмыл, уносясь прочь. Кроули досадливо зашипел.


	3. 0.2 «Потому что ты так мечтал об этом»

Этим чудесным пятничным вечером Кроули не спалось. Всполохи огненной и земляной магии витали повсюду, ужасные кошмары былых сражений вставали перед глазами. Фламматеру сделалось совсем неспокойно, и он решил проверить небесные карты. Планеты пять минут назад выстроились в ряд, что определило сразу две вещи: первое — его начальство получило послание Верховной, и второе — фламматеру срочно следовало выпить. Заниматься подобным в одиночестве не было чем-то непривычным или варварским, нет. Просто за последнюю сотню лет он как-то сросся с осознанием того, что выпивает в компании, притом компании весьма приятной. Однако то было выпивать. Сегодня Кроули желал надраться. Надраться, если так можно сказать, до чёртиков.

Так что сейчас, сидя в обнимку с полупустой бутылкой, фламматер усиленно пытался не поджечь свой дом: магия, текущая по его венам, словно бы взбесилась в эту ночь и теперь ухудшала общее состояние. Он прошелся по комнате под недовольный скрип стареньких деревянных половиц. Под его ступнями в паре мест пробились маленькие зеленые росточки, которые тут же загнулись, стоило чародею кинуть на них свой пылающий змеиный взгляд. Затем он тяжело рухнул в кресло напротив камина и, вперив в зияющую черноту свой взгляд, замер.

Тикали настенные часы, тяжело и тревожно шумела листва сада, луна воровато заглядывала в дом сквозь мутноватое стекло закрытого окна. Дрожал огонь свечей, и причудливые кривые тени отплясывали на дереве стен. Весь дом будто ожил на эту краткую ночь, и осветилось мягко само нутро его чем-то иным, не пламенем на кончиках фитилей. Кроули понимал, что это значит: он теперь замешан в колоде для одной из самых масштабных карточных игр за последнее время. Вот только кто знает, какая роль отведена ему в этой партии. Сам чародей предпочел бы не знать. Кроули отпил из бутылки по-прежнему неотрывно глядя на тихо гудящую ветром в дымоходном горле разинутую пасть камина. И внезапно отпрянул.

Все свечи разом потухли, погружая дом во тьму. И в камине, жуя поленья, взвилось, кажется, вырываясь прямиком из трубы на крыше, яркое изумрудное пламя. Тени с удвоенной силой завели свои бешеные хороводы, обступая Кроули со всех сторон. Огонь прыгал и трещал, пока наконец не оформился в человеческую фигуру. Черты лица её беспрестанно дрожали, и сам силуэт иногда расплывался в языках голодного пламени, но не узнать гостью Кроули не мог. Насколько сумел, фламматер успокоил бушующую внутри огненную магию, довольно шипящую от количества алкоголя в крови, и развалился в кресле, приняв изящную расслабленную позу, будто врастая в сидение.

— Вельзевул, — протянул Кроули, развязно улыбаясь, — какая радость увидеть тебя сегодня.

— З-з-заткнись и слушай, — нервно ответила фигура в огне, заводя руки за спину и приосаниваясь, — пришло послание Верховной, — она глубоко вздохнула и пересказала ему кратко суть полученного сообщения, — мы всё обсудили и решили, что в связи со многочисленными достижениями и заслугами, именно тебе предстоит проследить за рождением, — чародейка сделала паузу, будто пытаясь сдержать что-то, рвущееся наружу прямо из глотки, а затем выровнялась и, прокашлявшись, произнесла хрипло, — Асцедента.

Кроули едва удержался от того, чтобы сплюнуть жидкость, которую глотнул, вместо этого удивленно приподнимая брови. Опустив вниз уголки губ, он гипнотизировал взглядом мерцающую зелень бутылки:

— Что, прямо стоять там, пока он… — фламматер нелепо взмахнул руками, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. Очки съехали на нос, открывая расфокусированный недоумевающий взгляд. 

— Кроули! — Зло рявкнула фигура из пламени, угрожающе потрескивая и отплевываясь изумрудными искрами. Чародей резко выпрямился в кресле, сосредоточившись, мгновенно протрезвел, поправил очки и подался вперед, к внезапно присмиревшему огню. Бутылку он отправил не глядя в угол, ровнехонько в кольцо из булыжников, в котором тут же вспыхнуло, а затем погасло яркое медное пламя, оставив от тары лишь кучку серого пепла. Вельзевул в камине закатила глаза, но заметно расслабилась, — так-то лучше. Указания… сам знаешь.

— А словами сказать? — Без особой надежды спросил Кроули, беспокойно потирая запястье.

— Обойдешься, — прогудела Вельзевул, однако тут же строго добавила, — враг в любое время может быть рядом. У всех есть уши. Даже у стен. И вообще, от тебя не убудет.

— Понял, — Кроули устало поднялся, подходя вперед и протягивая руку к жадным изумрудным язычкам. Силуэт Вельзевул протянул ладонь в ответ, и фламматер, зажмурившись за черными стеклами очков, почувствовал сильную хватку, а затем неприятный жар, потекший по его сосудам, легким свечением прорывающийся сквозь смуглую кожу. Внутренняя сторона его запястья начала покрываться мелкими, горящими изумрудным тусклым светом порезами, которые затем начали собираться в слова: адрес и время. Когда зудящие отметины затянулись и почернели, Кроули выдернул руку, встряхивая её и шипя. Он всегда ненавидел этот способ передачи информации. Всегда. С самого первого раза, серьезно. Только какому-нибудь больному садисту вроде Лигура такое могло доставлять удовольствие. Кроули пробежался взглядом по строчкам.

— Почему именно это место? — Нахмурился он, вскидывая голову и встряхивая рукой так, что браслеты с тихим звоном сместились, закрыв собой надпись, — Было же что-то про когтистого фламматера, про стихию? — Кроули нахмурился, падая обратно в кресло, — Это же про леса Дагон. Дагон и Воэна. Чародей и его союзная стихия. Почему церковь в угодьях Азазелло? — Тихо произнес Кроули и наклонился к огню, сцепив пальцы в замок и локтями упираясь в колени. Он пристально вгляделся в силуэт перед собой. Вельзевул перевела невидящий взгляд за его спину.

— Леса Дагон, — глухо произнесла она после небольшой паузы, — ты прекрасно знаешь, что там давно никто не, — Вельзевул внезапно будто отмерла, и даже сквозь пламя Кроули почувствовал всю тяжесть её взгляда, — живёт.

— Но ведь говорят…

— Мало ли что и кто говорит, — оборвала его Вельзевул, и изумрудные языки затрещали, высовываясь за пределы камина. Кроули задумчиво погладил их кончиками пальцев, не смотря на твердо вещающую чародейку, — твое дело исполнить приказ, мой приказ. Остальное оставь. И кстати, — она провела рукой по стали своих доспехов, сурово взглянув на Кроули, — перемирие окончено. И как ты понимаешь, — она криво усмехнулась, упираясь блестящим взглядом в черные стекла очков, — никаких договоров мы не подписывали. Когда Асцендент войдет в свою полную силу — будь готов, я призову тебя обратно на пост. Начисти меч и доспехи, окажи услугу, — с этими словами Вельзевул сделала короткое движение рукой и, ухмыльнувшись, исчезла в изумрудных завихрениях.

Кроули не успел ничего сказать. Пламя погасло. Весь дом погрузился в темноту. Листва застыла, луна спряталась за проходящее мимо облако. Тишина была неприятная. И в доме внезапно стало холодно. Острые углы особенно выделялись в обступающей тьме, а странные тени из сада теперь змеились по стенам, медленно наползая на кресло. Кроули, стряхнув с себя тяжелое оцепенение, поднялся на ноги. Постоял пару секунд, глядя в камин, затем медленно подошел к окну и устремил отстраненный взгляд в далекое небо, изрешеченное звездами. Луна не смела показаться из-за облака. Неприятное липкое чувство пересчитало своими коготками его ребра изнутри. Пол под ногами будто шатался. Кроули чувствовал, как стремительно теряет равновесие. Всё разваливалось у него в руках, от одного шутливого касания Вселенной. Легкого дуновения ненавязчивого ветерка.

Кроули прикрыл глаза, пальцами касаясь деревянного подоконника. Все его мысли замерли, среди них пульсировала лишь одна, изумрудной искрой тлея в неспокойном разуме. И чародей, даже не отдавая себе отчета в этом, вскинул подбородок, распахнул горящие жаркой ненавистью напополам с масляной обидой глаза и, крепко вцепившись в подоконник, с легким шипением тихо произнес:

— Почему именно я? Почему из всех них, готовых лечь на плаху за такую честь, почему ты выбрала меня?

Где-то в дымоходе просвистел ветер. Тикнули часы. Дрогнуло стекло в раме. 

— Потому что ты так мечтал об этом, мой дорогой, — мягко прошептал тихий женский голос ему на ухо. А затем будто рассыпался в воздухе мириадами колокольчиков. И то был смех Верховной.

— Видимо я совсем не разбираюсь в собственных мечтах, — медленно опустив резко потяжелевшую голову, едва слышно ответил Кроули. И зажмурил глаза.

Моргнула и погасла одна звезда на ночном куполе. Задул ветер, обнажая молочный лунный диск. И свет его серебрил тихо падающие на голую мерзлую землю последние снежные хлопья.


End file.
